


Why Captain Avery bought a boat

by Danelle



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Gay, Love, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danelle/pseuds/Danelle
Summary: Brooks doesn't want a boat. Todd does want a boat.





	Why Captain Avery bought a boat

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Todd was inspired by Morgana_avalon's Todd a bit.  
> You are great.

Steak and roasted veggies.

The smell of his favourite food coming from the kitchen makes his stomach growl instantly. Brooks closes the door, droppes his keys in the key bowl and hangs his jacket on the hall stand.  
His cop reflexes kickin' in, he kicks off his shoes and soundlessly makes his way to the kitchen.

Todd being home early? And cooking steak instead of tofu and a salad? No way.

A bit weary he looks around the corner. And what he sees makes the LAPD captain get weak in his knees. His life partner is standing there, cooking actual steaks, wearing his favourite purple shirt, opening a bottle of his favourite red wine. As if on cue Todd turnes around, looking at him.

"Welcome home, handsome", the younger man says with a wink, "hungry?"

"Well, hello there", Brooks mumbles, his suspicion growing, "starving actually."

"Good, sit down love, I'll pour you a glass."

Brooks sits down. Todd pours him a large glass, then smiles at him contently. Brooks eyes him suspiciously.

The younger man turns, puts his hand on his lovers chin and tilts his head upwards gently. Then he places a tender kiss on his lips, still smiling charmingly. Brooks steadies himself by putting a hand on his lover's chest, feeling the muscles through the fabric.

Brooks couldn't help but to wonder. That felt nice. This whole welcome felt nice. Too nice. Not that Todd wasn't treating him well. But his favourite food on a normal tuesday? His mad-hours-working partner taking all the time to do the shopping and cooking? And dressing up and setting the table so nicely?

Then the penny dropped.

"Mhm," he purred softly, looking deep into the younger man's eyes, "alright, what do you want?"

That made Todd turn around and walk back to turn off the oven and get their dinner out, all the while hiding his face.

"Do I always have to want something from you, every time I do something nice?", he asks.

So he didn't count on getting caught so fast, Brooks chuckles to himself.

Todd places a heavenly smelling plate before his nose. It lookes delicious, he knew how good of a cook Todd was. He'd learned it during Med School and had shown off his skills on their second date. Well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all.

"Thank you, it looks delicious", Brooks says tucking in. "God, it's good. No matter what you want, you can have anything", he joked.

Todd pointedly ignores the joking and downed the glass of wine he had for himself.

"A boat. I want a boat."

Brooks swallows. "A boat? Are you serious? What for"

"Okay, you try the wine, I get the brochure", Todd announces and jumps up from his seat. Full of excitement he practically runs to get the brochure.

Under no circumstances Brooks would buy a boat. No wining and dining him would change that decision, Brooks thought while taking a long sip from the wine. He would patiently wait for his partner to come back and calmly explain to him, that he can't and won't afford to buy a boat. That will work. Todd will be disappointed and maybe be angry with him for a few days, but that will pass.

Brooks empties his plate and takes another sip of wine, before he puts away his plate in the dishwasher. What is taking Todd so long? He vanished like ten minutes ago into his study. Brooks then takes a seat in their cozy living room, relaxing a bit from a long day at the precinct while waiting for his partner.

"Got it!", the younger man declared, turning the corner, waving the brochure.

"Darling, do really think, that...", Brooks started while lifting his head to look at his lover stand in front of him. He forgot the rest of his sentence when he took in the sight in front of him.

Todd is wearing nothing but black silk retro shorts and his purple dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned. He wears his hair in a wild dishevelled way, Brooks likes so much and has used Brook's favourite aftershave.

"Wow..", Brooks breathed open-mouthed. This didn't go as planned.

"So, as you can see here, this are the models that are fitting for us...", Todd with his finger pointing at some picture and gracefully lowering himself on Brook's lap, to straddle him.

Brooks put up no resistance, caressing his lover's sides while Todd keeps talking. Brooks knows exactly that he  
is being played with, but he loves looking at the younger man. Brooks feels as in love with him as he did 5 years ago, when they first met.

"Brooks? Are you listening?", Todd asked with a mischievous grin.

"Todd, darling. We can't...", the LAPD captain tries again, only to be cut off.

"Please", Todd whispered over Brooks lips, placing a hand on his jaw, "Pretty please".

And then Todd kisses him. Deep. A very physical reaction on Brook's side follows, that only encourages his partner to go on. God, was he easy to seduce for a well practiced cop.

"Please, my love. I want it", Todd whispered, this time into his neck, he was kissing and biting.

Brooks lets out rumbling groan. Half of joy and half of frustration.  
He had no chance, his partner had played him exactly the right way. He simply couldn't resist his lover.

Captain Brooks Avery now had to buy a boat.  
Crap.


End file.
